


Let's talk for a bit

by FernShaw



Series: Lacenet week [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Basically it's just the two of them actually talking instead of fighting, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lace is in love and Hornet too., Well technically they become allies but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Lace is tired of fighting Hornet, and decide that this time, it's better to talkLacenet week 2020 Day 1 :  Unraveling / Respite
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Series: Lacenet week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912600
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Let's talk for a bit

This little game had been going on for a bit too long in her opinion. Finding themselves, fighting for their ideals and ideas, trying to show the other that they have the best way of thinking, seeing their battles ending up in a waltz rather than a will to hurt the other ... Lace became addicted to this little game they had, and she knew Hornet wasn't really mad about it. She was strong enough to defeat her every single time she came, to make her understand that even if Lace thought she was not going to survive the spider clearly had the ability to fight and grow stronger each time they met. Lace already felt affection when she first met Hornet. She had the profound desire to protect the spider from the pain te cult would inflict her, even if it meant that death was the least cruel fate for the princess. She watched her getting through the deep docks, her agile movements and the way she easily defeated the guards roaming around. Teasing her before the battle, seeing her deep red dress around the burning lava, and admiring the way she stood up for herself. She made clear the fact that she was not going to be played with and that she was ready to draw her weapon, and what a weapon. And since then, Lace never stopped chasing her, her affection only growing stronger and stronger. It took her a while to understand what was this feeling exactly. This desire to see Hornet, to interact with her, this happiness to see that the spider was doing well and ready to fight with a grin ... At first, Lace thought it was pity. But the more she thought about it, the more she acknowledged that she couldn't feel pity towards the one she respected so much and now thought as someone powerful enough to defeat the cult that imprisoned her in such an awful place. No, it was something a lot more sweet. A desire to protect, but also to be protected. A desire to be with someone in a healthy and happy relationship. Love.

And after thinking about such thing for all of the time Lace spent alone, she made a decision. She was not going to fight anymore. This might've been a bad decision. As much as Hornet seemed to respect and tolerate her, she clearly did not trust Lace would probably never think of her as an ally. Still ... Trying was worth it. She had to do something. She wanted to give Hornet a chance to ... Try something new. And even if it didn't work, she wouldn't be able to blame herself about it.

So she waited in a simple yet obviously in Hornet's path. To climb up to the citadel, people had to get through the giant bamboo forest. It was a bright green area with a nice atmosphere, calming and fresh. Everyone had to go through this path, and Lace knew this was her chance to meet Hornet once again. She waited, for quite a long time, hoping to see the spider. Every hour felt more stressful than the next. If something went wrong, she could loose her life. But she wanted to trust Hornet so much that it hurt. She thought if leaving in hopes of never meeting Hornet ever again, a confusing feeling made out of stress and the fear of being heartbroken, but she never actually moved. She decided that this was now or never, and she wasn't going to come back on this decision. And she didn't.

Hornet appeared one day, simply exploring the place her needle in hand. The spider stopped herself and rose her weapon towards Lace as soon as she saw her approaching. After all of theses fights, she knew how to react to Lace. And so the surprise was even bigger when she saw Lace dropping her weapon on the ground and walking towards her with a little awkward smile.

"Hey, haha ... Umh ... I know this is probably surprising, due to our .... Many other encounters and ... How they ended up but ... Would you mind if I asked you to talk, just for a bit ?"

Hornet was really suspicious at first. Why would Lace do such thing ? She had seemingly no reason to just drop her weapon in front of a known enemy, especially someone she seeked to kill. Still ... The spider knew something about Lace. She was fair. No matter how many times she was defeated, she never once did anything to stop Hornet with a trick. Never any poison nor traps. She was probably the most respectful person she ever met. So after thinking for a bit, Hornet got her weapon back on her cloak.

"I will listen. But know that I will not be afraid to draw my weapon once again if you have the intention of asking me things that are obviously against my goal."

"Understood. And, actually ... That's my point right here."

Lace took a deep breath, expecting pretty much any reaction and ready to react accordingly. She thought a lot about what could she say and ... She hoped it was at least not terrible.

"I've been thinking a lot, lately. About our relationship. And why are we fig- I mean, why am I fighting you. At first I was thinking about killing you. It ... It was a weird intention, I will admit that. I just thought do much that death would be a good fate for you because you would probably never stand a chance against the horrors of the cult but ... Look at you know. You're still thriving. And in the end, I was the one being weak. At least weaker than you. I followed you, we met more than once, we continued to fight, but now ... It feels a lot more like a habit than something I do with a goal."

"I see ... So, do you have anything in your mind ?"

"Yes, or at least the beginning of an idea. I think ... You deserve some respite. And I do too. Our fights, our rivalry, it doesn't make any sense to me anymore. I don't want to hurt you. And to be fair, I would prefer see you as an ally. Hornet, I ... I really like you. We haven't had a good start. But that doesn't mean we have to stay like that. You proved me wrong, you are able to survive. But ... Would you mind getting help in your task ? I won't force you to accept it, of course. But I feel like after everything I've done to you, helping wouldn't be that bad of an idea."

"That is ... Quite the proposition. I don't know if I trust you yet. Still, I feel like your demands aren't only reasonable, but partnership is something I would appreciate. You never felt like someone genuinely bad to me and ... I would admit, I think that you're not the only one that grew affection out of this rivalry. I'm just ... Genuinely surprised you were able to tell me such thing."

"I was just tired of seeing you feel bad. So, what do you say ?"

"It is a yes. I do accept you as my partner. Trust might be something to earn but ... I think we could make a great team."

Lace smiled and got her pin back before shaking Hornet's hand.  
Finally.  
Respite.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I thought of Hornet talking to Lace but having the one who started it ending it made a lot more sense to me ... That and Hornet seems stuborn


End file.
